


And Share Alike

by Artifiction



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Circle Opens - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fulgurite, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifiction/pseuds/Artifiction
Summary: Briar has always had a bad habit of borrowing things without asking.
Relationships: Briar Moss/Kethlun Warder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	And Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> She grinned up at him, showing teeth. “Most girls aren’t me,” she reminded him. 
> 
> And thank Vrohain for that, he thought, paying tribute to the Namornese god of justice. I hope I never meet those sisters of hers, or that brother, he told himself as he checked the crucible in the furnace. I’d probably have nightmares for weeks.
> 
> — Shatterglass

When Keth stumbled into breakfast the next morning and dropped into a chair, Daja and Sandry couldn’t help but notice a rather silly grin on his face and a tapestry of lip-marks that started high on his neck and vanished under the collar of—

“That’s Briar’s shirt!” Sandry sounded shocked. 

Keth flushed, ducking his head, even as Briar himself wandered in, gloriously shirtless and looking very self-satisfied. 

Daja blinked, then a smile crept across her lips. “We knew you were busy last night, but—“

“—with him? Tris is going to be...” Sandry trailed off. She had no idea what Tris was going to be like. 

Briar’s hands rested on Keth’s shoulders as he bent to kiss the beet-red man on the top of his head. 

“What Coppercurls don’t know won’t hurt her. Besides, you saw how anxious he was around us yesterday.” 

A flowering finger traced down the seated man’s neck, who shivered in a rather agreeable looking way. “And now he’s much more relaxed. It’s proper neighborly to make a guest feel at home.”

Keth, his eyes looking anywhere but the three mages, managed to squeeze out, “I-if I w-was getting it so good at home, I’d n-never have gone to Tharios.” 

Daja’s eyes widened, Sandry giggled. Briar grinned, straightening. “There you go. We both had fun. Where’s the harm?”

Briar’s words hung in the air, waiting for a response. Overhead, thunder boomed. After a moment, it came again, this time echoing through their connection, and the trio realized that it wasn’t thunder at all, but Tris bellowing “BRIAR!” at the top of gale-fueled lungs. 

Daja tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well. Tris might find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to persephoneofhades, PanBoleyn, and the Tamora Pierce Discord for inspiring this.
> 
> I’ve dubbed Keth/Briar ‘Fulgurite’, the sciencey name for glass formed by lightning striking the dirt. This combines Briar (soil) with Keth (lightning and glass) and is also a callback to Briar frying saffron crocuses with lightning in Daja’s Book.


End file.
